charmeddestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daryl Morris
Daryl Morris is a mortal police officer. He is friends with the Halliwells. He has two sons, Michael and DJ Morris. He is married to Sheila Morris. History Early Life Darryl was the son of a criminal-turned-police-officer Luthor Morris. He married Sheila and had two boys, Darryl Jr. and Michael. He followed in his father's footsteps by pursuing a career in the Police Department and is unaware that the Charmed Ones put his father down that path. He also considers the Charmed Ones and Leo like family to him, at one point saying that Leo is like a brother to him. Before Knowing Magic's Exsistance Darryl was first introduced to the Halliwell sisters through his partner, Andy Trudeau. He was extremely skeptical about the world of the supernatural, even refusing to believe in UFO's, and would always try to talk his partner out of believing in such things. At first, he was suspicious of the sisters because of their connection to the unsolved cases throughout the city, but Andy covered up for them and lied to Darryl to protect them. Before Andy died, he told Darryl that the sisters were linked to the unsolved cases in confidence, then asked Darryl to protect them in his place if he wasn't around for them, which he agreed. He was last seen at Andy's funeral. Learning of Magic After Andy passed away, Darryl began covering for the sisters. He wasn't visited by any of them until months afterwards, when Prue found the courage to come and visit him. He knew that the sisters were capable of solving cases that he did not know how to, and occasionally looked them up for aid. Darryl helped the girls track down a Succubus, a sexually charged evil witch who preys on men, and protected Prue (as a man) from being its next victim. Darryl was in charge of four previous cases in which the men were killed by that particular demon. A few months later he found out that the sisters were witches who protected the innocent from demons, and that the Succubus was one such demon they had to face. From then on, he protected the girls from police interference, especially in cases of demonic activity, but preferred to be told as little as possible about the world of magic. When the sisters took an abandoned baby into their care, Darryl tried to keep it quiet for them to defeat the ghost that was hunting his family. When time became too short, they gave him the baby and asked to wait a few more hours so that they may reunite the baby with his family, with only his mother left. Covering for the Sisters Darryl was knocked out cold by a criminal possessed by a demon, and almost lost his soul before Prue and Phoebe stopped him. He was later attacked and stricken blind by the formerly vanquished Grimlocks on All Hallow's Eve along with Leo, while Prue, Piper and Phoebe were sent back in time by the Elders to save their family from being destroyed. Leo was able to restore his sight after the demons were re-vanquished. This was his worst involvement with magic in the season. Darryl was invited to Piper and Leo's wedding and helped solve a murder which accused Prue as the murderer. He tried to help the girls keep their magic hidden from the mortal world, until Shax attacked them in public and Piper and Prue were caught using their powers on national television. Prue was later killed which not only devastated Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Victor, but Darryl as well. Darryl's new partner, Inspector Cortez became suspicious of a few details while investigating Prue's death and was soon out to prove Piper and Phoebe as witches, while they struggled with the idea of having to save their new sister, Paige, who was half-whitelighter. Darryl knocked Cortez out with the barrel of his gun in order to prevent him from exposing them, especially since the two remaining sisters had yet to say goodbye to Prue. Ultimately, Cortez got the proof he needed, but after Leo healed him, he gave that proof over to Darryl instead. In a later episode, Darryl is left with no choice but to shoot Cole, who was possessed by the spirit of a 1930s criminal, which almost kills him before Leo heals him after the spirit leaves. Darryl later helps out when the sisters are being blackmailed by an FBI agent and reveals that the agent is really a witch hunter. Darryl assisted Phoebe in her attempt to divorce Cole, who was admitted to be missing, but before she could sign the papers, Cole reappeared and prevented it from happening. Leo glamoured as Jeric, a demon known for mummifying his victims and then disappearing in sand. Forcing Darryl to arrest him, Leo's persistence had Darryl promoted to Lieutenant. Darryl also tried to convince Cole to leave Phoebe alone and in an alternate reality was her bodyguard. Given his attitude there, he was likely under a spell, but Phoebe had saved him by giving him that job as Cole had wanted to kill him. He chased Paige from the manor and went to kill her, but was shocked when Leo showed up to save her. His shock bought Leo enough time to get away with Paige and Darryl later reported what he saw. Almost Dying Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews stole Darryl's soul without his consent in order to use it to gain access to Valhalla and rescue Leo. Darryl later approached Paige for help to calm a hostage situation down. Paige casts a spell to make Darryl invulnerable to bullets but it backfires (possibly as a result of personal gain), giving him super strength and invulnerability. Darryl was then nearly executed for murder, after being framed by a phantasm that took over the body of his new partner, Inspector Sheridan. He was saved by The Cleaners only by a millisecond, and was allowed to remember what happened. He was responsible for arresting Piper's son, Chris for stealing a car while in mid-chase of a demon. In the season finale, an "evil" Darryl was caught in a compromising position with a stripper at P3 by "good" Phoebe in the "too evil" world, upon which "good" Phoebe demanded that Darryl tell her where Chris and Leo's evil counterparts had gone. Stopped Covering for the Sisters Although he refused to help the sisters directly anymore, Darryl always warned them when they were in danger of being exposed by Sheridan. Darryl, although no longer willing to help the sisters, refused to help Sheridan expose them as he still cared about them. Piper managed to convince him to let them know about another missing person while he was staking out their house with Sheridan (who Piper froze first) and he later came to them for help in finding Sheridan who had disappeared. Darryl revealed he had done some soul searching and decided he wanted to help again, but was initially reluctant about magic, ultimately changing his mind after Phoebe told him that one bad experience should not conquer 6 years of magical affairs. When Federal Agent Brody put Sheridan in a coma, Darryl returned to the sisters asking for help in seeking Sheridan out. From then on, Darryl helped out in some cases until Sheridan revealed to his wife the danger his job was in over this and she forced him to stop. Leo asked Darryl to help the sisters one last time, explaining that if he doesn't, they'll be exposed as witches and possibly harmed by the San Francisco police. Darryl manages to convince Shelia to let him help one last time and goes to help keep the police force from storming the house and Zankou from turning the battle into a blood bath. After stopping the FBI from entering the manor, he believed the sisters died in the battle with Zankou, but when he saw three women walking away with a man, he realized that they all miraculously survived. Soon after, he moved to the East Coast with his family at the urging of his wife. Moving Back Several years later, he was transferred back to Sans Frasnciso. Before he could meet with the sisters, a four year old Chris along with a two year old Melinda orbed to them. Daryl took them back to the Manor and spoke to the sisters and met Henry and Coop, along with the other kids. Soon after, all the kids were going between the houses. Personality Daryl is kind and loyal to his family and those he thinks of family. He doesn't like being involved in much magic, but will often enlist the teenagers help in cases he think are magical. He refuses to cover for the Halliwells, unless he deems it harmless and frequently warns them when he thinks they are in danger. Daryl is on good terms with everyone in the Halliwell family and has become acustomed to seeing Melinda or Chris in his office at the police station, looking for DJ. He is a family man and is like a second father or uncle to the nine Halliwell kids and Sebastian. Daryl can still be a bit in shock at blatant magic, although less than when he was on the show. Power and Abilities Daryl has no powers or magical abilities. He is trained in hand to hand combat and firearms. He carries a gun, charmed to kill low level demons. He is considered under the protection of the Halliwell family to demons. Appearance For the first four seasons as well as in Season 6 Darryl's appearance hardly changed at all. He was clean shaven with short curly black hair. During Season 5 he sports a beard and mustache, which he shaves off towards the end of the season. He also lets his hair grow out slightly. In Season 7, Darryl grows back the beard and mustache and shaves off all the hair on his head. Due to his job he is rarely seen outside of a police uniform or a business suit, otherwise he just wears a simple t-shirt with jeans. Category:Mortal Category:Good Category:Character Category:Secret Keeper Category:Police